Información de la Familia Uzumaki: Los Guardianes del Aura
by Zafir09
Summary: Aqui tenéis las informaciones largas del fic en conjunto de La Familia Uzumaki: Los Guardianes del Aura. Fic de Anakin Namikaze y Zafir09
1. Hispanoamérico a España

**Nombres de Personajes en Hispanoamerico a España**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Minato Namikaze

Kushina Uzumaki

Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze

Jiraiya Gamma Sennin

Tsunade Senju Uzumaki

Shizune Kato

Kakashi Hatake

Profesor Samuel Oak

Profesora Felina Ivy

Profesor Elm

Profesor Birch/Abedul

Profesor Rowan/Serbal

Profesora Juniper/Encina

Profesor Sycamore/Ciprés

Profesor Kukui

Director Gabriel Oak

Anabel/Destra

Steven Stone/Máximo Peñas

Korrina/Corelia

Gurkinn/Cornelio

Ash Ketchum

Brock

Misty

Tracey

May/Aura

Max

Dawn/Maya

Iris

Cilan/Millo

Serena

Clemont/Lem

Bonnie/Clem

Lylia

Kiawe

Lulú

Chris

Lana/Nereida

Paul/ Polo

Trip

 **Líderes de Gimnasio**

Teniente Surge

Sabrina

Erika

Koga

Janina/Sachiko

Blaine

Giovanni

Blue/ Azul

Cissy

Danny

Rudy

Luana

Falkner/Pegaso

Bugsny/Antón

Witney/Blanca

Morty/Morti

Chuck/Aníbal

Jasmine/Yasmina

Pryce/Fredo

Clair/Débora

Roxane/Petra

Brawly/Marcial

Wattson/Erico

Flannery/Candela

Norman

Winona/Alana

Liza & Tate/Leti & Vito

Wallace/Plubio

Juan/Galano

Roark/Roco

Maylene/Brega

Super Wake/Mananti

Fantina

Byron/Acerón

Candice/Inverna

Volkner/Lectro

Cilan, Chili, Cress/Millo, Zeo, Maíz

Lenora/Aloe

Cheren

Burgh/Camus

Elesa/Camila

Clay/Yakón

Skyla/Gerania

Brycen/Junco

Roxie/Hiedra

Marlon/Ciprián

Drayden/Lirio

Alexa/ Alexia

Viola/Violeta

Korrina/Corelia

Grant/Lino

Ramos/Amaro

Valerie/Valeria

Olympia/Ástrid

Wulfric/Édel

 **Alto Mando/Elite Four**

Prima/Lorelei

Bruno

Agatha

Lance

Will/Mento

Koga

Bruno

Karen

Sidney/Sixto

Phoebe/Fátima

Glacia/Nívea

Drake/Dracón

Aaron/Alecrán

Bertha/Gaia

Flint/Fausto

Lucian/ Delos

Shauntal/Anís

Grimsley/Aza

Marshal/Lotto

Caitlin/Catleya

Wikstrom/Tileo

Malva

Drasna/Drácena

Narciso

Hala/Kaudan

Olivia/Mayla

Acerola/Zarala

Kahili

 **Ases de Frente de Batalla/Cerebro de la Frontera**

Noland/Sabino

Greta/Coro

Tucker/ Tactio

Lucy/Fortunia

Spencer/Aniceto

Anabel/Destra

Brandon/ Valente

Palmer/Jericor

Riley/ Quinoa

Marley/Sémola

Buck/Bulgur

Cheryl/Malta

Mira/Maiza

 **Campeones/nas**

Lance

Blue/ Azul

Red/ Rojo

Drake

Steven Stone/Máximo Peñas

Wallace/Plubio

Cynthia/ Cintia

Alder/Mirto

Iris

Diantha/ Dianta

 **Aquí tenéis la traducciones de Hispano latino a España, como veis hay algunos que no cambia nada. Lo sentimos por la tardanza. Aunque es más bien culpa mía y no de Anakin, él ya me lo ha enviado a mí para repasarlo y poder subirlo hace mucho tiempo, pero por el trabajo, no he tenido tiempo.**


	2. Villanos del anime de Pokémon

**Villanos del anime de Pokémon**

 **Team Rocket:**

Es una asociación ilícita con fines criminales fundada por Madame Boss y que ahora está bajo el mando de su hijo, Giovanni. Esta organización hace cualquier cosa con tal de ganar dinero. Su negocio más frecuente es el de robar Pokémon para luego venderlos a precios elevados, como lo hacía la cazadora J.

Giovanni también quiere tener una colección de los Pokémon más fuertes del mundo y usa a su equipo para hacerlo. La sede central se encuentra en la región Kanto; para ser más precisos, en Ciudad Verde, pero el Team/Equipo Rocket cuenta con miembros activos en más regiones.

Giovanni: Líder del Team Rocket y Ex Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, especializado en tipo tierra

Jessie: Miembro del team rocket

James: Miembro del Team Rocke

Meowth: Miembro del Team Rocket y Traductor

Profesor Zager /Doctor Zager: Científico del Team Rocket en Unova, trato de atrapar al Trio de Totems y a Meloetta

Pierce: Agente del Team Rocket en Unova

Matori: Secretaria Personal de Giovanni

Cassidy & Butch: Miembros del Team Rocket y Rivales de Jessie, James y Meowth

Profesor Namba: Científico del team rocket en Johto, trato de secuestrar a Lugia Bebe

Miyamoto: Madre de Jessie (RIP) miembro honorifico del Team Rocket

Madame Boss: Madre de Giovanni y la fundadora del Team Rocket

Mondo: Sirviente de Jessie, James y Meowth

Domino- Agente fiel de Giovanni en investigar a Mewtwo

Tyson: Supervisor del Experimentos del Gyarados Rojo en Johto

Atilá/Attila, Juno/Hun y el profesor Sebastian: Miembros del Team Rocket y antagonistas en la saga de Crónicas Pokemon en el intento de Capturar a Raikou.

Annie y Oakley: Hermanas y asociadas con el Team Rocket- Antagonistas de la quinta película de Pokemon al intentar apoderarse de Latios y latias y ser las responsables de la muerte de Latios.

Vicious/Vicius: Cazador Furtivo y antagonista de la Cuarta película de pokemon al viajar al tiempo y capturar a Celebi.

Proton/ Protón: Ejecutivo del Neo Team Rocket

Petrel: Segundo Ejecutivo del Team Rocket

Atenea: Ejecutiva del Neo Team Rocket y posible esposa de Giovanni

Archer/ Atlas: Segundo al mando de Giovanni tras su desaparición

Silver/ Plata: Posible Hijo Bastardo de Giovanni y Atenea

 **Team Magma:**

Es otro grupo de ladrones/pacifistas en la región Hoenn. Son un grupo de expertos en geología, concretamente en las placas tectónicas, vulcanología, sismología y geodinámica.

El propósito principal del Equipo Magma es expandir la masa de tierra, creyendo que por crear más espacio para la vida en la tierra ellos harán del mundo un lugar mejor. Para ese fin, despertarán a Groudon de su sueño.

Maxie/ Magno: Líder del Equipo Magma

Courtney/ Carola: Comandante y segundo al mando del Team Magma

Tabitha/ Tatiano: comandante y segundo al mando del Team Magma

Brodie o ''El Ladron Fantasma: Ex Miembro del Team Magma y Ladron de Objetos Valiosos

Butler: Mago y ex Científico del Team Magma y Antagonista de la Pelicula de Pokemon: Jirachi y los Deseos.

 **Equipo Aqua:**

Es un grupo de ladrones o pacificadores que residen en la región de Hoenn. El Equipo Aqua es comparado con una banda de piratas y son expertos en el campo de la Oceanografía (concretamente, la oceanografía física). El principal objetivo del Equipo Aqua, al contrario del Equipo Magma, es expandir el océano y obtener la esfera azul para revivir a Kyogre.

Archie/Aquiles: Lider del Equipo Aqua

Matt/ Matias: Miembro y comandante del Team Aqua

Shelly/ Silvina: Comandante del Team Aqua

 **Equipo Galaxia (Equipo Galáctico):**

Al contrario de otros equipos, la existencia del Equipo Galaxia es un hecho abiertamente anunciado, incluso hacen anuncios televisivos solicitando la donación de Pokémon, aunque sus operaciones criminales siguen siendo secretas. Son expertos en el campo de la física y la astronomía, sobre todo en astrofísica, física teórica y relatividad.

No se sabe mucho de ellos, pero según parece, quieren destruir el mundo y construir uno nuevo (como lo dicen en el anime) con el poder de Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga y Palkia.

Cyrus/Helio : Líder del Team Galaxia, Posiblemente Muerto cuando fue Atrapado en el mundo distorsionado de Giratina

Saturn/ Saturno: El comandante más poderoso de todos, es la mano derecha de Helio.

Jupiter/ Ceres: Es la segunda de los comandantes Galaxia

Mars/ Venus: comandante del Team Galaxia

Pluton/ Plutón: Es el científico que trabaja para el Equipo Galaxia.

Cazadora J: Vil y Cruel Cazadora Furtiva que aterrorizo por toda la Region de Sinnoh, en su intento de secuestrar a Gardevoir, Absol, Sheldon, Riolu y el Trio de Lago...Muerta en Accion al estrellar su nave en el Lago

 **Equipo Plasma:**

En los videojuegos aparecerán por primera vez en Pueblo Terracota, donde darán un discurso a sus habitantes sobre la liberación de los Pokémon, a los que intentarán capturar para dejarlos en libertad. Uno de sus ejecutivos es Ghechis, Tal cual no te dejarán pasar al Acceso Terracota (La cueva que hay al fondo de la plaza) hasta que Ghechis termine con su discursillo, aunque la gente que estaba escuchando no está de acuerdo con Liberar a sus Pokémon pero en Ciudad Caolín la gente estaban de acuerdo con liberar a los Pokémon.

 **En Pokémon Negro 2 y Blanco 2:**

El Equipo Plasma se disolvió cuando detuvieron a Ghechis el que realmente engañó y manipuló a N, mientras que el resto de los siete sabios fueron liberados luego de ser capturados por Handsome. Igualmente, pasados los años a Ghechis todavía le permanecen las ideas de dominar al mundo y robar los Pokémon de todos los entrenadores y uno de los Siete sabios, Menek decidió seguirle fiel a su amo y líder.

En eso el Equipo Plasma se dividió y Ruga junto a sus fieles seguidores, los reclutas permanecieron en Ciudad Fayenza bajo las órdenes y buenas intenciones de N y se los llegó a conocer como el Ex-Equipo Plasma.

N: Era el líder del Equipo Plasma y Líder del Ex Equipo Plasma.

Ghetsis/Ghechis: es el líder del Equipo Plasma Negro, el equipo contrario al disuelto Ex-Equipo Plasma.

Menek: es el nuevo ejecutivo del Equipo Plasma, formaba parte de uno de los siete sabios, pero al ver que el Ex-Equipo Plasma deja sus malvadas intenciones, decide seguir y servir a Ghechis.

Colress/Acromo: es un científico que trabaja para el Equipo Plasma. Ayuda a Ghechis a controlar el poder de Kyurem mediante una máquina que desarrolla la fuerza de los Pokémon. Tras la desaparición de Ghechis en el Boquete Gigante toma el mando y se lleva la Fragata Plasma consigo.

Ruga: sigue siendo fie pertenece al Ex-Equipo Plasma con intenciones buenas en esta ocasión.

Soldados del Team Plasma: Son seguidores de N. Ya no cometen actos malvados, pues siguen a su líder pacifista. Todos siguen siendo anónimos.

Rosa/Nanci (Manga): Fue miembro del Team Plasma antes de Desertar

Los siete sabios (七賢人 Nanaken en japonés) son miembros clave del Equipo Plasma. Ghechis también pertenece a ellos, siendo el séptimo de ellos y su líder. Su función es similar a la de una cámara de consejo, aconsejan tanto a Ghechis com también se encargan de su protección.

El Trío Sombrío es un conjunto de tres ninjas que sirven y protegen a Ghechis;

Las musas son dos personas que habitan el Palacio de N, y fueron las personas que criaron a N. Las musas son la Musa de la Paz, y la Musa del Amor. Aparecen en el Palacio de N, donde la Musa del amor cura a tus Pokémon, y la Musa de la paz te explica el pasado de N, y dice que él se crió entre Pokémon.

 **Equipo Flare:**

Es una organización de villanos que se encuentra en la región de equipo se caracteriza por sentir hostilidad y repulsión, hacia las personas que no vistan sus "trajes únicos", principalmente los reclutas de más bajo rango. Todos en la organización son arrogantes, y tratan a las personas que no piensan como ellos como gente primitiva, que no sabe lo que hace.

Su propósito es crear un mundo hermoso utilizando el arma definitiva que se alimenta de la energía de los Pokémon legendarios Xerneas o Yveltal mientras acumulan riqueza. La idea es destruir a todos menos a los integrantes del Team Flare para volver a empezar el mundo desde cero y así poder crear el mundo hermoso, ya que piensan que si la población sigue aumentando, se terminarían por acabarse los recursos.

Lysandre/Lysson: es el líder del Team Flare y un investigador Pokémon. También fue el creador del Holomisor. Posee sangre azul, es decir, es descendiente del rey de Kalos de hace 3000 años. Busca conseguir junto al Team Flare un mundo más bello y sin maldad.

Celosia/Caléndula, Mable/Melia, Bryony/Begonia, Aliana/Amapola y Xerosic/Xero son los científicos del Team Flare.

Malva: Forma parte del Alto Mando de Kalos. Utiliza Pokémon de tipo fuego. Ayudó a Lysson trabajando como presentadora a través del Holomisor. No quiere que el Team Flare se recuerde como un equipo que busca destrucción, sino un nuevo mundo más bello aún.

Alain: Asociado y Mano Derecha de Lysson en la busca de recolectar energia de la megaevolucion y en la captura de los Nucleos de los Zygardes.

 **El Team Skull:**

El Team Skull (Team Skull en inglés, スカル団 Sukaru-dan en japonés) es una organización de villanos que opera en la región de Alola.

Anteriormente estaba liderada por un antiguo Kahuna, pero actualmente está liderada por Guzma/Guzmán. Se da a entender en los juegos que el Team Skull es poco temido, a diferencia del resto de los equipos terroristas de otras regiones.

A diferencia de los demás equipos criminales de las otras regiones, el Team Skull no tienen un objetivo claro más allá de causar mal, en el juego casi ninguna persona les tiene miedo y por lo general son fáciles de derrotar, siempre que caminan hacen movimientos de Hip-Hop y hablan con rimas. Alardean de ser peligrosos.

Gladion/Gladio: Es un cómplice del Team Skull y hermano mayor de Lillie.

Plumeria/Francine: Es la comandante del Team Skull. Los reclutas la consideran como una hermana mayor.

Guzma/Guzmán: Es el líder de la organización. Conoce al profesor Kukui desde la infancia, ya que ambos querían ser capitanes en el pasado. Le gustan los Pokémon de tipo bicho

 **La Fundación Æther:**

La Fundación Æther (Aether Foundation en inglés; エーテル財団 Fundación Éter en japonés) es una organización que opera en la región de Alola. Su meta es proteger a los Pokémon de Alola de las manos del Team Skull. Está liderada por Samina/Lusamine. Pero en realidad todo es una fachada ya que tienen oscuros secretos trasn su Organizacion.

Lusamine/ Samina: es la presidenta de la Fundación Æther. Sus hijos son Lylia y Gladio. Su verdadero propósito es investigar a los Ultraentes y vivir con ellos en el Ultraespacio.

Wicke/Zyra: La subdirectora de la sucursal de Alola. Es muy atenta y siempre se preocupa por los demás, por lo que los Empleados de la fundación la tienen en alta estima. Es el único miembro de la fundación, que se preocupa por el jugador y además se sabe que ayudó a Gladio a huir con Código Cero.

Faba/Fabio: Sus gafas de sol verdes son uno de los rasgos más distintivos del director de la sucursal de Alola de la Fundación Æther, que se vanagloria de su título de director siempre que puede.

 **Peliculas:**

Mewtwo

Lawrence III: Es un Coleccionista que trato de atrapar a las aves legendarias junto a Lugia.

Molly Hale y Entei: Antagonistas/Protagonistas que son manipulados por los Unknows donde Entei Secuestra la madre de Ash por petición de Molly.

Vicious/Vicius

Annie & Oakley

Butler

Baron Alberto/ Barón Alberto: Culpa a Darkrai en arruinar sus planes y termina transformado en un Pokemon.

Zero: Fue un cientifico que trato de atrapar a Giratina y a Shayim y reclamar el mundo distorsionado para si mismo

Marcus: Antiguo Rey que trato de asesinar a Arceus y robarle la Joya de la Vida, termina muerto al caer un Foso sin Fondo.

Grings Kodai: Es un hombre de negocios que trata de tener en su poder a Celebi con ello captura a Zorua y a Zoroak para sus propios fines

Damon: Se cree que debe tener en su poder a Victini y a Reshinam y Zekrom.

Kyurem: Es retado a una batalla por Keldeo la cual no cesará hasta tener un ganador. Se le ve en forma de Kyurem negro y Kyurem blanco también.

Genesect y su ejército: Equipo Plasma, buscando llegar a su lugar de origen. Sin embargo, debido a su mala visión y la confusión sobre su ubicación, no son capaces de distinguir las estructuras altas y objetos de los pilares de piedra de su patria, lo que provoca que estos desaten un caos en la Ciudad de Nueva Tork.

Argus Steel/Argus Hurtado y sus sequitos: Tratar de atrapar a Diancie pero en vez de ello logran despertar un mal dormido...Yveltal

Hoopa Desatado: la version siniestra de Hoopa donde este provoca caos en Kalos convocando a pokemon legendarios a su dispocision, logra ser encerrado en la lampara magica.

Alva: Alva es el dirigente corrupto del Reino Azoth, una ciudad completamente mecánica. Alva ha robado a Magearna con la intención de usar su misterioso poder para hacerse con el control total del reino. Alva posee un bastón creado por él mismo, capaz de forzar a cualquier Pokémon que pueda hacerlo a megaevolucionar y a obedecerle. Gracias a él posee un gran ejército de Pokémon megaevolucionados a sus órdenes.

 **Y aquí tenéis la informaciones de os grupos criminales y como habéis podido ver aquí también pusimos las traducciones, que quedo así: Hispano latino o ingles/ Español**

 **Y con esto se acabó las traducciones de los Nombres. Tanto Anakin como yo Zafir09 nos despedimos.**


	3. Pokémon de Naruto y Korrina

**Pokémon de Naruto:**

1\. Ninetales (Versión Kanto) (M) (N) Nombre: Kurama

2\. Pikachu (M) (N) Nombre: Zeus

3\. Lucario (H) (S) (ME) Nombre: Videl

4\. Incineroar (M) (N) Nombre: Ace

5\. Decidueye (H) (N) Nombre: Sakura

6\. Lycanroc (M) (N) (Versión diurna) Nombre: Taiki

7\. Primarina (H) (N) Nombre: Nami

8\. Ninetales (Versión Alola) (H) (N) Nombre: Yukino

9\. Greninja (M) (S) Nombre: Hitoshi

10\. Talonflame (H) (S) Nombre: Ravel

11\. Hawlucha (M) (N) Nombre: Sting

12\. Noivern (M) (N) Nombre: Rogue

13\. Heliolisk (M) (N) Nombre: Laxus

14\. Aegislash (M) (N) Nombre: Kenshin

15\. Serperior (H) (N) Nombre: Atenea

16\. Emboar (M) (N) Nombre: Apolo

17\. Samurott (M) (N) Nombre: Kirito

18\. Unfezant (H) (N) Nombre: Mei

19\. Gigalith (M) (N) Nombre: Takumi

20\. Zoroark (H) (N) Nombre: Kumi

21\. Emolga (H) (N) Nombre: Akari

22\. Haxorus (M) (N) Nombre: Toshio

23\. Bisharp (H) (N) Nombre: Erza

24\. Volcarona (H) (N) Nombre: Kasumi

25\. Meganium (H) (N) Nombre: Haruka

26\. Typhlosion (M) (N) Nombre: Hefesto

27\. Feraligatr (M) (N) Nombre: Niord

28\. Noctowl (M) (S) Nombre: Shun

29\. Steelix (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Gajeel

30\. Houndoom (M) (N) Nombre: Romeo

31\. Tyranitar (H) (N) Nombre: Artemisa

32\. Sceptile (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Shizen

33\. Blaziken (H) (N) (ME) Nombre: Asuka

34\. Swampert (M) (N)(ME) Nombre: Jin

35\. Swellow (H) (N) Nombre: Aiko

36\. Aggron (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Ryosuke

37\. Delcatty (H) (N) Nombre: Nanao

38\. Plusle (M) (N) Nombre: Raijin

39\. Minum (H) (N) Nombre: Mai

40\. Flygon (H) (S) Nombre: Wendy

41\. Lunatone (M) (N) Nombre: Tsukuyomi

42\. Solrock (M) (N) Nombre: Taisei

43\. Absol (H) (N) (ME) Nombre: Rei (el de evangelon)

44\. Metagross (M) (S) Nombre: Andreas

45\. Latias (H) (N) (ME) Nombre: Naomi

46\. Rayquaza (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Shenron

47\. Torterra (M) (N) Nombre: Hiro

48\. Infernape (M) (N) Nombre: Kouhei

49\. Empoleon (M) (N) Nombre: Poseidón

50\. Staraptor (M) (N) Nombre: Nozomu

51\. Luxray (M) (N) Nombre: Aiolia

52\. Roserade (H) (N) Nombre: Hana

53\. Pachirisu (H) (N) Nombre: Noa

54\. Floatzel (M) (N) Nombre: Kaito

55\. Garchomp (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Satoru

56\. Gliscor (M) (N) Nombre: Tetsu

57\. Froslass (H) (N) Nombre: Mizore

58\. Charizard (M) (N) (ME-X) Nombre: Helios

59\. Blastoise (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Kaito

60\. Venusaur (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Warrod

61\. Pidgeot (H) (N) (ME) Nombre: Maki

62\. Gengar (M) (S) (ME) Nombre: Hades

63\. Gyarados (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Kazuki

64\. Lapras (H) (N) Nombre: Yumi

65\. Moltres (M) (N) Nombre: Suzaku

66\. Dragonite (H) (N) Nombre: Rina

67\. Eevee (H) (N) Nombre: Aimi

68\. Vaporeon (H) (N) Nombre: Nanami

69\. Jolteon (H) (N) Nombre: Yoshimi

70\. Flareon (H) (N) Nombre: Amaterasu

71\. Espeon (H) (N) Nombre: Hikari

72\. Umbreon (H) (N) Nombre: Yami

73\. Leafeon (H) (N) Nombre: Midori

74\. Glaceon (H) (N) Nombre: Miyuki

75\. Sylveon (H) (N) Nombre: Megumi

 **M: Macho: 40**

 **H: Hembra: 35**

 **N: Normal: 68**

 **S: Shiny: 7**

 **ME: Megaevolución: 15**

 **ME-X: Megaevolución X: 1**

 **Pokémon de Korrina:**

1\. Lucario (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Gohan

2\. Mienshao (H) (N) Nombre: Ty Lee (Personaje de Avatar el ultim maestro aire)

3\. Machamp (M) (N) Nombre: Hulk

4\. Hawlucha (H) (N) Nombre: Zena (Princesa Xena)

5\. Talonflame (M) (N) Nombre: Ikki

6\. Chesnaught (H) (N) Nombre: Zelda

7\. Pangoro (H) (N) Nombre: Chun-Li (Protagonista de Street of Fighters)

8\. Serperior (H) (N) Nombre: Anko

9\. Emboar (M) (S) Nombre: Chouza

10\. Samurott (M) (N) Nombre: Tobirama

11\. Unfezant (H) (N) Nombre: Sona

12\. Conkeldurr (M) (N) Nombre: Juugo

13\. Emolga (H) (N) Nombre: Akeno

14\. Ferrothorn (H) (N) Nombre: Sango

15\. Noctowl (H) (N) Nombre: Kagome (Inyuasha)

16\. Ampharos (H) (N) (ME) Nombre: Misaka Mikoto

17\. Skarmory (M) (N) Nombre: Shura (Saint Seiya)

18\. Raikou (M) (N) Nombre: Sisifo (Saint Seiya)

19\. Entei (M) (N) Nombre: Asmita (Saint Seiya)

20\. Suicune (H) (N) Nombre: Korra

21\. Decidueye (M) (N) Nombre: Arrow (Dc Comics)

22\. Crabominable (M) (N) Nombre: Gray

23\. Tsareena (H) (N) Nombre: Tsunade

24\. Turtonator (H) (N) Nombre: Shana

25\. Blaziken (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Kalisto (Luchador de la WWE)

26\. Hariyama (M) (N) Nombre: Chad

27\. Ludicolo (M) (N) Nombre: Hashirama

28\. Infernape (M) (N) Nombre: Goku

29\. Empoleon (M) (S) Nombre: Hyoga

30\. Gallade (M) (N) (ME) Nombre: Kiba Yuuto

31\. Pidgeot (H) (N) (ME) Nombre: Lissana

32\. Jolteon (M) (N) Nombre: Killua (Un de Hunter x Hunter)

33\. Flareon (M) (N) Nombre: Sawada (Tsubasa Chronicles)

34\. Vaporeon (H) (N) Nombre: Juvia

35\. Leafeon (H) (N) Nombre: Asia Argento

36\. Magnezone (M) (N) Nombre: Edward (de Full Metal Alchimiest)

El Mienfoo de Korrina evolucionara a Mienshao 1 semana después del combate con Ash, y Machoke de Korrina evoluciono a Machamp 1 mes después del combate de Ash. Los Pokemons del 25 al 29, los tiene gracias a unos regalos de Naruto. Blaziken lo tiene gracias a su abuelo que le regalo un Torchic.

 **M: Macho: 20**

 **H: Hembra: 16**

 **N: Normal: 34**

 **S: Shiny: 2**

 **ME: Megaevolución: 5**

 **Aquí tenéis los Pokemons de tanta Naruto y Korrina. Gracias por participar en el reto. Nos despedimos tanto Anakin y yo Zafir09.**


	4. Pokémon de Serafall Sitri

**Pokémon de Serafall Sitri**

Lucario (M) (N) (ME): Sairaorg

Ninetales Forma Alola (H) (S): Ultear

Primarina (H) (S): Juvia

Crabominable (M) (N): Gray

Ribombee (H) (S): Mavis

Beartic (M) (N): Silver

Cryogonal (M) (S): Hyoga

Abomasnow (M) (S) (ME): Camus

Togekiss (H) (N): Wendy

Glaceon (H) (N): Ami

Mamoswine (M) (N): Daichi

Froslass (H) (S): Yuki

Gardevoir (H) (N) (ME): Levy

Mawile (H) (N) (ME): Shaina

Glalie (M) (N) (ME): Aokiji

Walrein (M) (N): Takao

Clefable (H) (N): Akiko

Dewgong (M) (N): Satoshi

Lapras (M) (N): Ken

Granbull (H) (N): Nozomi

Florges (H) (N): Lucy

Aurorus (H) (S): Saori

Sylveon (H) N): Athena

Dedenne (M) (N): Raiden

Avalugg (M) (S): Tadashi

 **(M): Macho: 12**

 **(H): Hembra: 13**

 **(N): Normal: 17**

 **(S): Shiny: 8**

 **(ME): MegaEvolución: 5**


	5. Pokémon de Sona Sitri

**Pokemon de Sona Sitri-Uzumaki**

Lucario (H) (N) (ME): Yura

Greninja (H) (N): Nanami

Primarina (H) (N): Mero

Golisopod (M) (N): Keisuke

Sharpedo (M) (N) (ME): Kai

Toucannon (M) (S): Shun

Clawitzer (M) (N): Taiga

Pangoro (M) (N): Po

Noivern (H) (S): Tsubasa

Barbaracle (M) (S): Riki

Samurott (H) (S): Megumi

Swanna (H) (N): Yoko

Hydreigon (M) (N): Saji

Feraligatr (M) (S): Suigetsu

Mandibuzz (H) (S): Nanao

Spiritomb (H) (S): Shizuka

Chatot (M) (N): Mamoru

Empoleon (M) (S): Poseidón

Milotic (H) (S): Nozomi

Crawdaunt (M) (N): Taiki

Mightyena (H) (S): Yoshimi

Swellow (H) (S): Sora

Umbreon (H) (S): Yumi

Lanturn (M) (N): Kiyoshi

Kingdra (H) (N): Naomi

Xatu (H) (S): Tsubaki

Vaporeon (H) (S): Miu

Gyarados (M) (S) (ME): Makoto

Poliwrath (M) (N): Kazuo

Blastoise (H) (S) (ME): Megumi

 **(M): Macho: 14**

 **(H): Hembra: 16**

 **(N): Normal: 14**

 **(S): Shiny: 16**

 **(ME): MegaEvolución: 3**


End file.
